Some telecommunication service providers may require their subscribers to use different communication identifier formats. Possible domestic communication identifier formats in the United States can include an eleven digit communication identifier format, a ten digit communication identifier format, and a seven digit communication identifier format. In other parts of the world, telecommunication service providers can similarly require their subscribers to use a variety of communication identifier formats.